Drunken Love
by pltzchen
Summary: COMPLETE! FZ Slash. When a drunk Freddy spends the night at Zack's, something more happens than your normal sleepover..
1. You Best Be Home By Ten

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, really, so don't sue me ^.^  
  
Warnings: Yes, it's rather slashy. ^.^ I'm quite aware of that, you need not tell me in reviews. I'm not making you read it for God's sake!  
  
Flamers: Yes, 'tis true I really don't mind flames. They amuse me. ^.^  
  
A noticeably drunk Freddy stumbled onto the familiar porch of his best friend. Freddy swayed as a tight-faced Mr. Mooneyham answered the door.  
  
"Is Zack home?" Freddy asked and exploded with laughter. 'Zack,' he thought, 'What a funny name!'  
  
"Kid, you're loaded. Get the hell of my property before I call the police." Zack's dad said, his breathe freezing in the air.  
  
"Dad, it's ok. Let him come in." Zack said quietly from the top of the stairs, dressed in his white school shirt and loose pants.  
  
"Fine. But you best be gone by 10, kid. And don't bother me." Mr. Mooneyham growled at the blond boy and stomped off to the living room.  
  
Freddy hobbled upstairs into Zack's room and shut the door. "Hey, man, what is up?"  
  
"Freddy, man, you're totally loaded." Zack said, he didn't think Freddy had ever consumed alcohol before.  
  
"Nah, I'm not. I just had a few beers." He wobbled and fell onto Zack. "Whoa, don't feel good, dude."  
  
"Zack, Freddy, my name is Zack." Zach said as he helped Freddy out of his shoes and into his bed. Freddy lay there quietly while Zach went into his bathroom to get him a glass of water.  
  
"Just, I don't know, try and sleep it off or something." Zack muttered to the useless lump in his bed as he picked up the phone to call Freddy's parents.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Jones, can Freddy spend the night? Yes I know there's school tomorrow but we're doing a project together for science and we might be late. Ok, yes, I'll be sure to tell him. Bye."  
  
"Man, I mean.....Zack," Freddy again found Zack's name to be hilarious and started to laugh again. After he had gotten control of himself, he continued. "You called my mom?"  
  
"Freddy, please, be quiet, my dad'll come in if you don't shut up." Zack winced as he remembered the previous night when his father has lost gone off on him after he got home a few minutes late from band practice.  
  
[flashback] "Zachary Joseph Mooneyham, where the hell have you been? The dinner's gone cold and my patience with you is wearing thin. Ever since that ass of a teacher came to your school you've been acting like a hooligan. I don't know if I want you to be playing in that silly band ever again."  
  
"I'm sorry, Dad." Zack whispered, his face hidden by his hair.  
  
"No, I don't think you are sorry at all, Zack." Mr. Mooneyham shouted and threw the plate of dinner at the wall. It shattered, leaving small trace of blue ceramics everywhere, and giving Zach a few cuts. [end]  
  
His dad had been much more violent than usual last night, and Zack he the scars to prove it. Suddenly Freddy's voice brought the boy back from his memories of his father.  
  
"Zack, come here."  
  
"What is it, Freddy?" Zack asked half-heartedly. He vowed to himself never to get wasted and crash on someone else's bed.  
  
"Get in." Freddy said and scooted over to the other side of Zack's double bed.  
  
"What? Freddy, you're drunk."  
  
"I love you, Zack. I've loved you since the sixth grade, the year after Dewey came......Please, Zach."  
  
"Freddy, you're drunk." Zach repeated. 'Now what am I going to do?' He thought to himself. 'My best friend wants me to get in bed with him. Not the best idea considering he's drunk. And he's a guy.'  
  
"No." Freddy whispered, grabbing Zack's hand and pulled him onto the bed.  
  
"Come on, man, you're loaded and you'd regret it in the morning."  
  
"Zack, we don't have to do anything, just please, lay with me?"  
  
One look at Freddy's innocent face and Zack gave in. It was less than 30 degrees outside and Zach's house never seemed to warm up right, so it was always a bit cold. The warm fluffy covers were inviting as he slipped of his shoes and jeans and crawled in.  
  
"Freddy, man, take off your jeans, you can't sleep in them." Innocently enough, the boy helped his friend out of his jeans, sweatshirt and socks.  
  
They lay huddled together like that for more than an hour before Freddy wrapped his arms around Zack's waist. 'This feels incredibly nice.' Zack thought as he laid his head on Freddy's chest. 'No, bad, Zack, bad.'  
  
A million thoughts were running through the guitarist's head. 'What is Freddy wakes up in the morning and is mad? Is he asleep right now? What will happen to our friendship after this? God, just look at his lips..... No, no I did not just think that. Is it weird that I'm this comfortable here? In his arms? I mean, I'm straight.....But......oh God, what will my dad think? Maybe Freddy will let me live with him.....Maybe he'll run away with me and we can sleep like this every night....God, what am I thinking?!'  
  
Just then Freddy pulled Zack closer, if it was possible, and pressed his lips to the other boy's. It took Zack a minute to react but after he did one of his hands traveled up to Freddy's hair while the other rested lightly on his back. Meanwhile, Freddy was unbuttoning Zack's school shirt, which he had surprising neglected to change out of.  
  
At that moment, Freddy bolted out of the bed and to the bathroom and closed the door as he felt a wave of sickness come over him. Zack lay there, glancing at the digital clack (12:03) and shivering without the heat of Freddy's body, in his boxers, thinking about what had just happened.  
  
About five minutes later Freddy emerged from the bathroom looking slightly unwell and shirtless.  
  
A/N: Dun dun duuuuuuun! Yes, well. That's it for now but I promise more really soon. Wo0t for slash! Review.....And I really don't mind flames, because they tend to amuse me, given the fact that most reviews only leave anonymous reviews, and they can't spell ^.^ Well, I'm out-tay, tell me what you think! WE NEED MORE FREDDY/ZACK SLASH!! yay! 


	2. Better Get Me To School On Time

Thank you thank you THANK YOU for all the reviews ^.^ yay! Cookies for you!  
  
Mistressplant-I can't promise hot boysex but.....lol ::wink:: I might be able to make it happen ^.^ PS-Sorry about the grammar! It was late, and I was typing fast, and most importantly, I don't have a beta.....  
  
Anyankah-Of course I'll write more. ^.^ I'm typing the next chapter the next day! Whoa, that's good for me! lol  
  
And here goes the new chapter!  
  
"Zack, I'm incredibly hungry. Can we just, like, chill for a bit?" Freddy asked from the doorframe of the bathroom.  
  
'He looks like an angel with the light from the bathroom behind him and me in utter darkness.....' Zack thought to himself. He shook his head to clear out the thoughts of the drummer boy and replied "Uh, yeah, let's get some clothes first though. I think I froze my ass of without you to warm me up." 'Stupid, stupid, STUPID. That sounded stupid! Why, WHY? Did I just say that?'  
  
A smile lingered on Freddy's lips. "Well, we'll have to fix that won't we?"  
  
Zack heart skipped a beat. It was funny to see how easily you could fall in love with a person. He had never seen Freddy as more than a friend until he was curled up with him in his bed.  
  
"Zack?" Freddy asked, looking curiously over at his friend.  
  
"Oh, right, sorry." Zack said, and went over to the closet and started rummaging through the school uniforms, concert t-shirts, and dirty jeans while Freddy disappeared into the bathroom again to wash his face.  
  
"Here you go." Zack said, handing a pair of black, worn out whiskered jeans and a red flannel top to Freddy as he emerged from the bathroom, not looking as pale.  
  
Quickly Zack pulled on whatever he could find on the floor to wear, which happened to be Freddy's sweatshirt and his favorite jeans. "Ready, Freddy?" He asked, and then mentally slapped himself. Freddy must think he was immature to be playing stupid rhyming games with a drunk boy.  
  
Freddy rolled his eyes, looking more somber than before and they set off for the kitchen. Finally reaching it, they both plopped down in the chairs around the small table. Zack went over to turn on a light and look in the pantry.  
  
"Let's see, we have poptarts, cereal, cheese, and soup, and that's about it.  
  
*  
  
After the boys had eaten, they trudged all the way back to Zack's room.  
  
"So...." Zack started uneasily, and then noticed Freddy taking off the clothes Zack had given him and crawling back into the bed.  
  
"Come on, man, just because I got sick and got out of the bed doesn't mean I want to stop what we were doing."  
  
"Oh...." Zack said quietly, pulling off his jeans and sweatshirt. He walked over to the bed and got in close to Freddy. Freddy kissed him, harder this time than before, and Zack responded quicker, as his hands wandered all over Freddy's body.  
  
*  
  
Beep, beep, beep, beep.  
  
'Damn' Zack thought as he slammed his hand down on his alarm clock. '6:30 already?'  
  
"Freddy, wake up." He said, shaking Freddy before heading off into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
It was 7:00 when Zack emerged from the bathroom fully dressed in a clean, crisp school uniform and ready to go and noticed Freddy still sprawled on the bed.  
  
"Freddy, come on, you need to get up. It's Thursday, man, we've got school."  
  
Freddy sighed, nodded and, holding his right hand to his head, he got up, walked over, and gave Zack a quick kiss. "I've got a really bad headache. Do you have any Advil or whatever?"  
  
"Yeah, let me get you some. Here, put these on." He handed Freddy a white shirt and a pair of black Horage Green pants and went into his bathroom to get Freddy medicine for his headache.  
  
"Here." Zack said, handing the other boy two pills and some water. "You'll have to go out the window..Don't worry there's a fire ladder. It's just....my dad....."  
  
"Zack, does he hit you?" Freddy asked seriously, a look of utter horror on his face.  
  
Zack looked down at his hands. He was almost positive he loved Freddy, and he felt he had an obligation to tell him the truth, but it was hard. He'd never told anyone before. "Yeah." He whispered, so quiet it was almost inaudible. The blond boy walked over and hugged him.  
  
"It's ok Zack. I won't let him hurt you anymore. I love you." Freddy whispered in Zack's ear.  
  
Zack knees where like Jell-o, and he felt weak. 'Damn,' he thought 'I must be coming down with something. I can barely stand.' (Oh yes, he was coming down with something. LOVE! ^.^) He was able to whisper back "I love you, too, Freddy." before he heard his dad stomping up the stairs to his room.  
  
"Shit, hide!" Zack whispered, pulling away from Freddy and pretending to fix his hair in the mirror. 'Yes, perfect timing!' Zack thought as his dad waltzed through the door.  
  
"Zack, you'll have to walk to school because I have a meeting."  
  
"Ok, Dad. Bye."  
  
His dad left, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"He's gone, you can come back out." Zack said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"We better go, we've only got 10 minutes before the first bell rings." Freddy stated, kissing Zack again. The boys got rather carried away and ended up on Zack's bed, their clothes disheveled, making out.  
  
"Shit! Freddy, we've got 2 minutes to get to class."  
  
"Shit....."  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"I don't know! Run?"  
  
"Shoes, get shoes...." Zack mumbled grabbing his shoes "Here, take your shoes, put them on. Faster! Hurry up." Zack said, practically dancing around waiting for Freddy to put his shoes on.  
  
"Ready, let's go."  
  
A/N: Wo0t! Second chapter. Read it, review it. I'll hopefully have some more up by Monday! yay! I'm out. Muah! xxxxx 


	3. Totally Awesome Ideas, Metallica, and Mr...

Thanks for the reviews, you guys are great! Kudos to you ^.~  
  
Glum N Dumb-I fixed the first chapter to the best of my ability. I know, I didn't proofread it last night before I posted.....but I did proof the rest! ^.^  
  
Anyankah-Thank you for reviewing all my chapters! I hope you like this one too!  
  
Freddysgurl8904-Yes, we do need more SOR slash! wo0t! Slash! yay! lol....  
  
firerebel110-Your welcome for being the first reviewer!! lol, Thanks for reviewing my story!! ^.^ And yes, the SOR category is rather lacking in slash.....It's poo..  
  
Here goes.....  
  
The two boys raced out of the house through the garage and were past the next house before Zack was hit with a TOTALLY AWESOME IDEA!  
  
"Hey, dude, wait up. I've got a totally awesome idea! The riding lawn mower!"  
  
"Cool! Hurry up, let's go!"  
  
They raced back into the garage which, in his haste, Zack had forgotten to close. Zack put the lawn motor into gear and they were off, driving down the middle of the street on Mr. Mooneyham's John Deer lawnmower.  
  
"We must look like total idiots." Freddy whispered in Zack's ear. The lawnmower only has one seat, kind of like a motorcycle, and Freddy was seated behind Zack, while Zack drove. It took a lot of self-control from Zack to keep himself focused on the road and not on Freddy's arms wrapped around his waist.  
  
"No shit we look like total idiots. Damn, won't this thing go any faster?!" Zack raged. He was almost to the breaking point. According to his watch, which was on Freddy's wrist, they were 3 minutes late and they still had to go to Freddy's house to get his backpack.  
  
"It's ok, chill out man. My parents aren't home, your dad's not home. None of them will know we were late to school. Hell, we could skip school and they would never know."  
  
"We could do that."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Skip school. I mean, when we get there we'd be late anyways, and then we'd have to explain why we where both late and why we came to school on a riding lawnmower. We for sure get sent to Ms. Mullin's office, where our parents would be notified, and my dad would....And, well, if we just skip no one would know....we could still go to band practice at Dewey's place tonight, and, well....Yeah."  
  
"That makes perfectly good sense. But first, we'll have to return the riding lawn mower to your house before your dad finds out its missing.....He might get mad. Maybe you could stay at my house tonight, my mom went out of town this morning and it's just me, my dad, and my little sister."  
  
"All right. But he won't let me stay if I call and ask permission and if I don't call...." Zack shuddered and Freddy's arms tightened around him.  
  
"It's ok, I won't let him get you." Freddy said quietly. "I won't leave your side until something gets done about it. I promise. Zack, you should consider going to the police if it's that bad."  
  
Zack nodded and tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. "Thank you, Freddy." He whispered. "For being here with me."  
  
Soon they arrived back at Zack's house after they had decided to skip school. The streets were deserted as they walked to Freddy's house, a mere 3 blocks away. When they arrived, Freddy dug through his pocket and pulled out a key.  
  
As soon as the door was closed and locked, Freddy took Zack's hand and gently led him up to his room, where they sat on the bed and talked about music and the band.  
  
"How do you feel?" Zack asked, reaching for Freddy's hand.  
  
"Better." He replied, kissing Zack's neck and moving up to his lips. They became so engrossed it was like they were in a different world, with only the two of them. So much that when the phone rang they both jumped and fell off the bed into a heaping pile of giggles.  
  
When they had regained their sanity, the Freddy turned on the TV and was clicking through channels. There was nothing on and they were bored, and with another two hours before school was out, they had nothing to do. Freddy offered Zack some lunch and they went downstairs to eat. After that Freddy popped in his Metallica CD and they made out to that. They got a bit carried away and by the time Freddy's dad was due back, they were both half naked.  
  
"Shit, they'll be home any minute." Freddy said, pulling Zack to his feet and scrambling to put on his school uniform.  
  
*  
  
"Freddy I'm home!" Mr. Jones deep voice bellowed from the hall.  
  
"Hey, Dad, sup? Zack's over."  
  
"Hey Zack, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good, Mr. Jones, thanks." Zack replied. It was funny how much more paranoid you could be when you where guilty than you would be if you were innocent. Zack felt uncomfortable for the first time with Mr. Jones but he tried his best to keep it to himself.  
  
"So, Dad, can Zack stay the night? We were going to go out for pizza, because I know you and Joan wanted to do one of those Father-Daughter bonding outings....."  
  
"That sounds nice. Here's 20 bucks, be back by ten. I'll get a sleeping bag out of the closet for you, Zack. Does your dad know?"  
  
"I'll call him on my cell later." Zack said, his face slowly turning red. "I told him I was coming over here for a bit."  
  
"We're off to band practice and then dinner. Bye, Dad. We'll be back later."  
  
"Bye Freddy, Zack." Mr. Jones said and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"Let's just walk to Dewey's, it's not too far away." Freddy said, slipping on his coat and grabbing Zack's out of the closet.  
  
"Alright." Zack said, pulling a hat out of his coat pocket and putting it on.  
  
The boys walked out of the house and down the steps in unison. "You look so cute in that hat, I could just eat you up." Freddy said jokingly.  
  
Zack was rather quiet the whole way, holding Freddy's hand and nodding in agreement to things Freddy was saying. His mind wasn't completely on Freddy, although he wished it was. He was thinking of what his dad would do when he didn't come home.  
  
"Zack, man, you ok?" Freddy asked, glancing at the other boy.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just thinkin' 'bout my dad. That's all. Freddy, do you think we could stop at the police station? I don't think he'll like it very much if I stay at your house without telling him. He might come looking for me or something..."  
  
Freddy gave Zack's hand a reassuring squeeze and turned in the direction of the police station.  
  
A/N: wo0t! Chapter 3! I probably won't be able to update tomorrow, since it's Easter, but I'll try and have another chapter up on Monday! Please Review! xxxxx I'm out-tay! 


	4. No Pizza, but Police and Sleepovers

omgomgomgomg! Reviewers-YOU GUYS ARE DOUBLE SUPER WITH CHOCOLATE CHIPS AND WHIPPED CREAM! Ahh! I love you guys SOO MUCH! mwah! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! Here's another chapter for all you. yay! 33  
  
And we continue!  
  
"And he abused you?" The middle-aged police officer asked again, for about the fifth time.  
  
"Yes. That's why we're here." Freddy said impatiently, checking the time on Zack's watch.  
  
"I'm not asking you, kid. How would you know anyways?" The police officer said, grabbing another doughnut from the big Dunkin' Doughnuts box on his desk. "So, what's you name? Zack? He slapped you around?"  
  
Zack looked down. This dude was obviously not getting it. This was a big deal. Freddy took his hand under the table and squeezed it before asking to see a different officer.  
  
"Fine. Miss Lucy looks like she's free over there." The chubby man said, waving his doughnut in the direction of a tall, brunette woman seated at a desk.  
  
"It's Mrs. Cambello, Mikey, not Miss Lucy. How many times do I have to tell you?" She shook her head and laughed and waved the boys over.  
  
"So what's your problem boys?" She asked, a sincere smile painted over her delicate face.  
  
"My dad....." Zack started, and then looked at Freddy for reassurance. Freddy nodded and once again took Zack's hand under the table. "Well...sometimes he hits me."  
  
"I'm going to need to you to fill this out. Thanks for telling me, dear. I know, it's tough but you did the right thing." Mrs. Cambello said, not smiling but not grouchy like Mikey. She handed Zack a few forms and a pen.  
  
"Thank you, officer." Freddy said, smiling a little. Zack could tell he was geniounly relieved that Zack had decided to do something about it. Hell, he was too. But he didn't know where he was going to go, and he had wished this thought had occurred to him before he had decided to tell the police. What if he had to live in a foster home away from Freddy? Although Zack tended to be shy around people that he wasn't close with, curiosity got the better of him, and he decided to ask.  
  
"Officer Cambello, what will happen to me after I file a report?"  
  
"Well," She glanced at the papers Zack had been filling out, "Zack, you can choose to live with a relative or you could go to a foster home."  
  
All Zack's dad's relatives lived in Idaho and after his wife had died, Mr. Mooneyham had severed ties with her family.  
  
"Could he live with me?" Freddy asked suddenly, looking up at the officer with hope in his eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid that's up to your parents. But even if they somehow agreed, Zack's dad would have to sign some additional papers since you two aren't related."  
  
"What if we can't find a home for me? I won't have to live with him, will I?" Zack asked fearfully.  
  
"No, you will not have to see him again, if that's what you wish. Just sign the paper here and I'll call it in to Child Services." Mrs. Cambello said. Zach handed over the papers and leaned back in his chair with a bad feeling in his stomach.  
  
"It's ok, Zack. Everything will be ok." Freddy said to him quietly once Officer C. was on the phone.  
  
"Alright boys, they'll be here any minute. If you'll just wait here, we're going to go to your house, Zack. Unless you want to ride along, which I doubt but...."  
  
"I want to." Zack said bravely. He wanted to see his father's face when the police knocked on the door, the fear in his eyes as he realized what was going to happen to him. He could face him one more time, as long as Freddy was with him.  
  
"Freddy can come too, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
*  
  
"I can't believe...He's gone....I can...He's gone."  
  
"Zack, I love you." Freddy whispered, kissing Zack's ear as they sat on his bed. It was late, but Mr. Jones had left them alone in Freddy's room and said they could sleep in; he didn't want Zack to have to go to school tomorrow after they had explained all about Zack's dad.  
  
*"Thanks for letting me stay, Mr. Jones."  
  
"Hey, kid. You were already staying the night anyways."  
  
"Yeah, but you've been really awesome to me. I owe you one." Zack said  
  
And that was all the impatient Freddy could stand. Yeah, he liked that his dad and boyfriend got along, but did they have to take so long with their boring little conversations? He just wanted to help Zack forget everything.*  
  
A/N: I'm soo sorry this chapter was so short but I just got back from my grandparents and EEK I have school tomorrow! But here's the fourth chapter and you can be expecting a fifth soon. A longer one of course! Anyways, this chapter was kind of boring and less action-like, but it truly needed to be done. Sorry for all of you that read this for the hot "Boymakeouts" lol. ^.~ I promise there shall be more slashy action in the next chappie! yay! PS-does anyone know the italics code?! xxxxxx 


	5. Still no Pizza, but Zack's Movin' In!

Testing is OVER! Yesss! Score! And I am so in the mood to write more TOTALLY AWESOME FREDDY/ZACK SLASH! yay! Reviewers-Once again you guys are all AWESOME! omgomgomg! lol, I got home and there was 5 reviews! It totally made my day! lol, I LOVE YOU ALL!!! ::hands out goodie bags:: but on with the story we go! The long awaited CHAPTER 5!!!!!  
  
Zack moved closer to Freddy and glanced at the clock. "Shit, I'm late to school!" he said, springing out of bed to find himself in boxers that weren't his own in a room that wasn't his own....  
  
"Zack....man, it's only 8:40, get back in bed."  
  
'Right,' he thought, 'I'm at Freddy's house, in Freddy's room and...wait why am I wearing Freddy's boxers?'  
  
"Freddy, why do I have you boxers on?" a bewildered Zack asked, crawling back into the bed and snuggling up with the drummer-angel ((A/N ::sigh:: don't we all wish we were Zack?))  
  
"Ehh...dunno." Freddy groaned, his eyes barely open. "Sleep.."  
  
Zack rolled his eyes, kissed Freddy softly and got up to take a shower. He sighed as the hot water poured down over his head and down his back. 'I can't believe he's gone. My father, my worst nightmare, gone. I'll never have to see him again.'  
  
"BOO!"  
  
Zack jumped, his thoughts interrupted. His fear soon became laughter when Freddy walked through the door in Zack's boxers and his sister's fairy tutu. "Dude, what are you doing? I thought you were sleeping." Zack said in between bouts of giggles.  
  
"Yeah, well I was going to.....but I figured seeing you was more important." He winked and took off his boxers and tutu and climbed into the shower.  
  
"You're dad's not home right?" Zack asked, leaning into Freddy's kissing.  
  
"Nah, at work."  
  
"Good." Before Zack had even gotten a chance to wash himself, he pulled Freddy out of the shower and back to Freddy's bed, Freddy didn't object. This time, the shy Zack was in control. He kissed Freddy's silky lips and moved down to his neck and collarbone and back up to his ears. He sucked on Freddy's earlobe and the other boy moaned.  
  
"Zack, I love you."  
  
"Am I your sweet charade?" Zack asked jokingly.  
  
"Goo Goo Dolls." Freddy replied.  
  
"Didn't think you'd know that one, maybe you're not such a badass after all." Zack said, still kissing.  
  
"Shut up." Freddy replied playfully, pinning Zack to the bed. They were like that, Freddy on Zack, kissing intensely, for about an hour before the door opened and Mr. Jones called up from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Freddy, Zack, you guys up?"  
  
"Shit. Get dressed in the bathroom." Freddy ordered, hopping out of bed and pulling on his pants.  
  
"Yeah dad, we're up here, Zack's taking a shower!" Freddy yelled down to his dad, walking out of his room. On queue, the faint sound of the shower was audible.  
  
"Freddy, I need to talk to you. Can you come down here so we can talk while Zack's busy?"  
  
"Yeah." 'Uh-oh it's serious. Just nod and act cool.'  
  
"Your mom and I....there just isn't the love that was there when we got married 15 years ago."  
  
"So, you're getting a divorce?" Freddy asked, looking up at his dad.  
  
"Not right now, but we've decided to live separately for awhile."  
  
"So can Zack live with us?" Freddy asked anxiously. Yeah, yeah, his parents' marriage was going down the drain. It had been for 13 years, nothing new. Now onto the more important stuff.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We-ell.....he has no where to live. And now that mom's gone....."  
  
"We'll see. By the way I saw you two this morning."  
  
"What?! When?"  
  
"Before I left for work. I knew something was up with you two."  
  
"You're not mad? Ashamed? Dumbstruck?" Freddy asked, looking his father in the eye.  
  
"I must say I was a bit surprised, but whatever blows your bullhorn. I mean, it's not like you have a gay uncle or anything ((::cough:: lol jk)), but I've never been to anti-gay myself. Before I met your mom, I had dated a guy. It only lasted for a few weeks, but I came around. It wasn't really love. I guess I haven't found true love yet. No, I'm not going to lie to you anymore, I'm not in love with your mom. Yes, I love her, after being married to someone for 15 years, you kind of have to love each other. But you don't have to be in love. That's a thing, only felt. It can't be forced. Think about it." He said, standing up and walking off into the kitchen. "And if it lasts long enough with Zack, it's fine with me for him to stay for a few months. But he'll have to earn his board." He added, over his shoulder before disappearing completely.  
  
*  
  
"Zack! Zack! Oh good! You're out of the shower! My mom and dad are splitting up and my dad's staying here and he says you can live with us for awhile! And he even knows about us! Oh Zack isn't this great? I am so so SO stoked, this is fucking awesome!" Freddy exclaimed in one breath.  
  
"Whoa there, slow down." Zack said, kissing Freddy softly on the lips to calm him a little.  
  
"Do you want to live with us?"  
  
"What? Really, no way!" Zack exclaimed, hugging Freddy and kissing him. "No fucking way!"  
  
"Yes fucking way! It's gonna be great."  
  
A/N: Yes, this chapter was kinda short too....Bu I hope you all appreciate the fact that I am sitting here typing it for you, when I could be outside, running off my hyperness or something! But, yay! There was more Freddy/Zack slashy action! Dun dun dun. What will happen when Zack needs his dad to sign the papers?! Ahh! Oh no, the perfect Freddy/Zack mansex plan may FAIL! Whaa! lol, Read it, review it, n just plain LOVE IT PEOPLE. If you got that, I'm surprised, and even though this is soo off topic, buy Popstar magazine, or something like that, because there's a poster of Orlando Bloom and one of Jeremey Sumpter, and there's a little bit on KEIVN CLARK! wo0t! Well I'm out-tay, leave it! xxxxx 


	6. Rocking Out

So I just got back from the boringest baseball game EVER to find 4 GOOD REVIEWS! lol. But here is one that made me laugh:  
  
i dont believe this! i read all your reviews and everyone was sayin, oh, its so good that freddy and zack are together! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?!?!!? freddy is my guy, yes, MY guy! he is not gay! y is everyone so happy? o yeah, im dumb, so wot are slashers and flamers? anyways...*grumbles* freddy, mine, mine...  
  
o yeah! idea! please, like, mention reviewers at the beginning of each chapter so i know what you think of my review!  
  
::rolls eyes:: lol. This is what I think of your review, Wyverna. ^.^ First of all, I would just like to point out that you mentioned nothing of my story, just the reviews and that fact that ::cough:: Freddy was yours. (lol, I'm so getting a kick out of writing this! lol!) Second of all, I have mentioned reviews in over half of my chapters, so this leads me to believe that maybe you didn't read the story? lol, that would be even funnier, because, hell, who reviews stories they haven't read?! lol. Anyways, everyone is happy because slash rules! yay! And it shall TAKE OVER THE WORLD! bwahahahaha! And, by the way, slash=male/male relationships and a flamer is someone who reviews your story and tells you pretty much that your story sucks, you suck, and sometimes hints that you should get a life. Hope you appreciate the information, recognition, and...umm...everything else. Have a nice day! ^.^  
  
For the rest of you guys-You guys are awesome. I've been learning from all the constructive criticism and stuff. And you guys make my day double cool with knobs! wo0t. Enough rambling from me, on with the show!!!  
  
Zack had been staying in a hotel for the past 3 days, by himself, because his dad would not sign the papers. Child services said that for Zack to stay at Freddy's, his dad had to sign the papers, and that he was not doing. Sure, Freddy could stay with him in the hotel, not that Freddy preferred crispy sheets and hard mattresses to his own, but he had sacrificed the luxury of his own bed to stay with Zack one of the nights.  
  
Although Freddy's dad wasn't opposed to their relationship, a caring father would not let his son stay in a hotel alone with his boyfriend for three days. He insisted it was just too much and once Zack moved in, there was a good chance they would get on each others nerves, and maybe even fight, so why speed up the process?  
  
It was 10:01 on Monday night, according to the clock on the nightstand next to Zack, and he was already tired. Usually, he was a night person but he hadn't been sleeping well in the hotel by himself and just wanted so badly for his dad to sign the papers. He had 4 more days before he was shipped off to farmland.  
  
He was bored and lonely and tired but he couldn't sleep. He was in luck though, because the phone rang.  
  
"'Lo?"  
  
"Hi, Zack, it's Mr. Jones."  
  
"Hey....." He groaned. Why was Mr. Jones calling him? Why wasn't it Freddy?  
  
"Get dressed, bud. You sound tired but I think you'll sleep much better at our house then at the hotel."  
  
"What? Why would I be sleeping at your house?" Zack asked, not comprehending. It was like his brain had shut down after school, Dewey had even told him to leave band practice to get some sleep.  
  
"Because your dad signed the papers! We're on our way to come pick you up right now. So get your stuff packed and meet us in the lobby in 5."  
  
*  
  
Although Zack was supposed to be staying in the guestroom, his new bedroom, he had snuck into Freddy's room and crawled under the covers.  
  
They kissed, softly, quietly, gently until Zack fell asleep. Freddy put his head next to Zack, taking in the sweet scent of his hair, his hand lightly resting on his hip. Finally, by 1:30, they were both asleep.  
  
They woke up like that at 6:30 to Freddy's beeping alarm clock. They both got up, Zack going to shower in his bathroom, while Freddy went into his. Mr. Jones dropped them off at school at 7:20 in his Audi TT and the rest of the day passed uneventfully.  
  
After school, Freddy and Zack headed home, since band practice had been cancelled due to the fact that Lawrence had Stock Market Club and Tomika had a dentist appointment. Mr. Jones was still at work, and Joan had gone to a friend's, so the house was silent when the boys arrived there. They dropped their bags in the kitchen and headed off to Freddy's room for a jam session.  
  
They hadn't been able to rock together, alone for a long time. Whenever they did, though, Zack felt something with the drummer, not present when they played with anyone else. It was unexplainable, what happened when they played alone together. It was like the music flowed, from their fingers, merging in unison, to create one sweet, smooth song. There was no need for thinking, only feeling, and that was how it always was.  
  
*  
  
"Hope you like spaghetti, Zack. That's what we're having for dinner tonight." Mr. Jones announced as Freddy Zack entered the kitchen to find the balding man in an apron stirring a pot of what seemed to be spaghetti sauce.  
  
"Not again. You must be joking, we have had pasta for, like, 3 days in a row!" Freddy groaned.  
  
"Sorry, kiddo. I'm a busy man. Pasta's easy." Freddy scowled at this stupid pet name. Kiddo, how....childish.  
  
"Dad, don't call me Kiddo." He snapped. Mr. Jones looked hurt, but he smiled and replied "Yeah, alright. I know, you're growing up."  
  
Soon it was dinner time, and Joan had been dropped off. They were all sitting at the table, twirling spaghetti around their forks, when Mrs. Jones called and asked to speak with Freddy.  
  
Minutes passed as everyone listening intently to Freddy's side of the conversation.  
  
"Yes. No, Mom, you can't, it's not fair. No, why? I'm fine, though. No, Mom, please. No! I already told you no! Mom, no, I mean it. I won't. You cannot get me there, no matter what you do." Finally he had had enough and just slammed the phone down.  
  
"She wants custody of me and Joan." He announced, plopping down into his chair. Mr. Jones rose angrily, picking up the phone and hitting redial.  
  
"Cindy, you can't do this." He said, turning and walking into the living room. "It's not fair to them. They have lives here, they don't want to move out to New York. I don't care how much you think they'd like it. No. They are staying and if I have to take you to court, I will." And Mrs. Jones was hung up on for the second time that night.  
  
A/N: I hope that wasn't TOO incredibly short. My parents went out and I was hoping to get a lot more done than this, but unfortunately, I couldn't. This chapter just didn't flow the way I wanted it to, and I'm sorry. I am open to any constructive criticism on this chapter especially, because I keep reading it but I'm not sure how to make it better. Review it...I'll post again tomorrow, hopefully, although I'm going to be very busy! Leave it xxxxx 


	7. It shall remain nameless

A/N: I'm supposed to be mowing the lawn but I really don't want to, so I'm kind of avoiding it. Listening to Pink Floyd, so if anything turns out bad, ::points:: blame it on them! lol, jk. I looked up Mary-Sue in the dictionary and it wasn't in there! lol!  
  
Mary Sue-A Mary Sue is a self-created character that the author creates, trying to represent his/herself, and making their favorite character fall in love with them.  
  
Found that on a website....thought I'd share it ^.^ Enough from me, shall we continue?  
  
Cindy Jones had been persistent on the topic of her children all along, but never before had she been this determined. She hired the best lawyer she could afford, which happened to be from the highest ranking New York law firm. The court date was set to May 6th, 2 months and 4 days away, and counting.  
  
Freddy and Joan were anxious as hell, as can be imagined, but they weren't the only ones on the edge of their seats. The band had a big show coming up in California, their first show out of state scheduled two weeks after the court date. And Zack, of course, was nervous. Mr. Jones was worried as well, considering he had the most to lose, his two precious children.  
  
"Shit, man. I don't know what I'll do if I get sent off to live with my mom. I just couldn't do it. I have a life. Who does she think she is? She's such a bitch, can't she see I don't want to go?" Freddy raved one night. Silently praying that he wouldn't have to leave his house, the only house he had ever lived in, to go to an apartment in New York, without Zack.  
  
Zack felt incredibly guilty. Freddy had helped him with his dad, why couldn't he help Freddy with his mom? All he could do was watch. He felt like an outsider, not being a Jones. They were all bustling about, preparing for court, and he felt left out.  
  
But Freddy spent as much time with him as possible. They did homework together, they walked to band practice together, they went to school together, and, most importantly, they walked to the park and made-out in the bushes. (Together of course! ^.^)  
  
Besides feeling left out sometimes, Zack was thoroughly enjoying his time staying with Freddy, and Freddy was thoroughly enjoying Zack's presence at his house. There was only one problem, which put a big dent in the whole fairy-tale sort of thing. Freddy wanted more from Zack than Zack was willing to give.  
  
Freddy, being the teenage punk drummer that he was, wanted to have sex, and he knew he loved Zack so why wait? Zack on the other hand, had always been more reluctant about everything. This all led to big problems, and Zack ended up in his own bed a lot more often than he had the first month he had been staying with Freddy. Sometimes on "lawyer days" (when the whole family had to talk to Bill, the lawyer) they would go without speaking the whole day.  
  
But with the court date rapidly approaching, Freddy needed someone to confide in, to talk to, and to hold him more than ever. He wanted for that person so badly to be Zack, so he decided to just make up with him, and give up completely on the idea of sex. He knew he loved Zack, like he said, he'd known since the sixth grade, and he couldn't lose him over something that stupid.  
  
After they had talked, everything was alright between them, and Freddy was more than glad. He was so glad, in fact, that he picked Zack up, twirled half-way around with him, tripped over his own feet and fell over. He landed on Zack (who let out a small "oomph") and tried to get up, not successfully, until the third try. No one was seriously injured but Zack did wince as Freddy grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. He fell on the bed and let out a sigh. Freddy plopped down next to him, and they lay there talking for over an hour, holding hands and just staring at the empty, white ceiling.  
  
[The time flies by,]  
  
[With the sound of your voice.]  
  
[It's close to paradise,]  
  
[With the end surely near.] [Tiger Lily-Matchbook Romance]  
  
Sooner than they expected, it was time for dinner and they walked slowly down the stairs, into the kitchen and sat down opposite each other at the table, with Joan next to Zack and Mr. Jones at the head.  
  
They ate quietly, barely speaking except for a few "Pass the butter, please" kind of things. It couldn't be called awkward silence, it was more like everyone was so engrossed in their own thoughts that they weren't to be bothered with making small talk, the kind of pointless conversations a family has at the dinner table. Mr. Jones did speak though, as everyone was finishing up their second helpings of potatoes.  
  
"This time next week, we'll know." He said, softly. Anyone who knew this man at all knew he put on his hard-ass face for all the customers of his widely recognized business, but inside he was a really a softy, and loved his family more than anything else.  
  
They didn't have to ask what he meant, they all knew too well.  
  
A/N: Whahaha! Another chapter! But, again, I've been having a hard time writing this and that's why I haven't updated in a while! I'm sorry! And the Matchbook Romance lyrics don't belong to me, and I am not claiming to own them. I just thought that that little part of Tiger Lily fit really well....I hope you did too! lol. Now press the review button, because you want to! WHAHAHAHAHA! xxxxxxxx  
  
PS-When I was typing 'fairly' I typed 'farty' on accident and I just thought that was really funny. hehehehe. I'm done now. IRON GIANT SHALL RULE ALL! I'm out! 


	8. We Need to Talk

A/N: ::puts hand on heart:: I swear there shall be no male pregnancies. That is just sick and wrong, and...sick. Zack just doesn't want to have sex because, hello, he's Zack and now I have a nice ending to my story! And now, I will continue.  
  
School had been a blur for both Freddy and Zack. Although the days dragged on, neither of them could seem to remember a single thing they had learned since Mrs. Jones had decided she wanted custody.  
  
"Wait, what's 5 times 9?" Freddy asked, .looking up from his Algebra homework.  
  
"Um...." Zack hesitated. "Isn't it 45?"  
  
"Yeah. That's it. So, wait, to find the common denominator for these stupid long problems, what do you do? Why the hell do they think I care what x is?"  
  
"Dunno. Don't you find something they both go into? For number 11 it'd be 2(x-6)(x-8)."  
  
"How'd you know that? You usually suck at math."  
  
Zack shrugged. "Looked in the back of the book."  
  
"I can't believe she'd do this to me and Joan."  
  
The other boy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. They had been through this before, a million times and every time he would say the same thing. "I don't know, she loves you and I guess she's doing what she thinks is best."  
  
"If she loved me she would let me stay here."  
  
"Yes, but....Well I don't know what to say."  
  
"I hate her." Freddy groaned, banging his head on the table. "Fuck her. Fuck her. FUCK HER."  
  
"Freddy! She's your mother!"  
  
"I don't care! I won't go!" Freddy said, a small tear rolling down his cheek. He didn't care how childish he was being, he just wanted someone to tell him that everything was going to be ok, that he wouldn't be sent off to live with his bitchy, self-centered mother.  
  
And that'd exactly what Zack did. Well, really that was all Zack could do. He guided Freddy over to the bed, where he lay down with him and stroked his hair.  
  
"Shh. It's ok." He mumbled. He didn't know exactly what to say or do, but the fact that Freddy was clinging to him and whispering "I love you" over and over again into his neck was reassuring.  
  
Freddy was like his father. Like I said, Mr. Jones put a hard-ass face on when dealing with customers, but Freddy not only put on a hard-ass face with his pupils, but with everyone. Everyone, that is, except Zack. And that what allowed them to have a relationship, the fact that Zack's presence caused Freddy to change.  
  
'I'm going to laugh. Freddy Jones, the badass of the school, crying, I know I'm going to laugh.' And laugh he did. He started and he just could not stop. Freddy was staring at him in a freaked out kind of way, but Zack just kept laughing. Soon, Freddy started, and they lay there, laughing and clutching their stomachs because they were laughing so hard. Their eyes filled with tears, but still they couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Boys! You need to go to bed." Mr. Jones said, from outside the door and they heard the light in the hallway being switched off.  
  
"Guess we won't finish out Algebra homework." Zack sighed, after calming down a bit. He pushed his books off the bed and crawled under the sheets. Freddy got in with him and they were asleep within minutes.  
  
*  
  
It was Tuesday, and there was only 5 days left before May 6th. The boys woke up about six o'clock, before the alarm clock, which was very unusual for Freddy; maybe not Zack, but definitely Freddy. They showered and went downstairs to eat their breakfast to find a note on the table from Mr. Jones.  
  
"Freddy-Get Joan off to school, you and Zack stay home, I'll be back about 11:00 this afternoon. I need you guys to stay home today we need to talk. xx-Dad." Freddy read aloud.  
  
"Stay home? Why does he want us to stay home? To talk about what?" Zack asked, dividing a pan of scrambled eggs up between him and Freddy.  
  
Freddy grabbed a plate and a glass of orange juice and sat down at the table. Zack sat across from him, wordlessly eating his eggs.  
  
"I don't know, but we've got 4 hours before he gets home."  
  
"Should we do our Algebra homework we didn't finish?"  
  
Freddy rolled his eyes. 'Typical Zack,' he thought, 'Always putting schoolwork before make-out sessions.' "Come on, man. Algebra? You want me, Freddy Jones, to do Algebra homework on a day off of school? You're insane!"  
  
So they sent Joan on her way, after they had shoved a poptart in her hand, went into the living room and watched TV, kissing on commercial breaks, until Mr. Jones returned home around 11:30.  
  
"Boys, we need to talk."  
  
A/N: And that, my dear dear readers, is it for chapter 8. I promise there will be more. Soon, hopefully. If you haven't noticed, my chapters have been posted farther and farther away from each other. But whatever! lol, I hope you all liked it. BANG! I'm out! 


	9. Stick it to the Man

A/N: Cookin' in the kitchen with Emriiil cookin' in the kitchen with Emriiil! ::head banging:: Thank you all for the nice reviews! I think I've figured out the plot for the end, this is almost over...sadly. I think after this there will only be one or two chapters! Now, it's TIME TO PAAAAARTY!  
  
~ If music be the food of love, play on ...  
  
Shakespeare ~  
  
"So you're just giving up?" Freddy asked, staring straight ahead at his father. The rain pounding on the windows grew louder in Freddy's ears. He shifted his gaze instead to the digital clock on the table, which read 12:04.  
  
"Freddy, there's nothing I can do. She's going to win anyways, why spend all that money? They're laying people of at work, and I'm worried. I'm sorry. You have to leave tomorrow.....Joan will too, but I wanted to tell you first."  
  
The drummer stood up and stomped up the stairs. Zack and Mr. Jones sat in silence, before Zack cleared his throat and went after Freddy.  
  
"Freddy? Are you in there?"  
  
"Go away. You can stay in your own room tonight." There was a pause before the blond opened the door and shoved a pair of boxers and Zack's guitar into the other boy's hands and slammed the door in his face, without another word.  
  
Zack felt like crying, the only person he could count on had just let him down. He sat down with a thud and laid his head on his arms with his precious guitar leaning against the wall next to him. A single tear rolled down his cheek. 'Great, get a hold of yourself, Mooneyham. You're the lead guitarist of a totally awesome rock band and you're sitting here crying. Guys in bands do not cry.'  
  
Minutes passed before Freddy opened the door. "Zack?" He sat down next to the other boy. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you like that."  
  
Zack didn't look up, he couldn't let Freddy see his tears. They were foolish.  
  
"Zack? You can come in if you want. It's ok. Zack?" Freddy lifted Zack's chin so the other boy had to look up. "Zack, why are you crying? It's ok, Zack. Everything will be ok."  
  
"No it won't. You're leaving, Freddy. You're going to be living 10 hours away if I drive. But I can't because I'm only 15. So the point is, you'll be 10 hours away and I'll still be here, in your house, without you. And it's just not right. I want you to stay."  
  
"I want to stay too. Let's take a walk." He reached for Zack's hand and the brunette didn't protest until he tried to pull him out into the pouring rain without a jacket.  
  
"Come on, man. Just put your hood up."  
  
"Freddy, I don't want to be soaked to the core by the freaking rain. It's only 40 degrees outside." But finally the guitarist complied and they headed down the street, hand in hand, the cold rain covering their faces and bodies.  
  
"This would make a good song." Leave it to Zack to be thinking of music.  
  
"What would?"  
  
"Walking in the rain on a Sunday afternoon."  
  
"Zack, it's not Sunday."  
  
"Aren't we King-of-the-Obvious?"  
  
"Well you said Sunday..."  
  
"Are you trying to contradict my authority, Mr. Jones?"  
  
For an answer all Zack received was one, sweet, lingering kiss.  
  
Freddy pulled away, stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down. "Sorry."  
  
"Why? You've kissed me millions of times." Zack said, caught off guard by the sudden shyness of his punk-ass boyfriend. "Not that it's getting old or anything." he added hastily.  
  
"It's just that Marta, Tomika, and Lawrence are across the street, obviously cutting class..."  
  
"What?!" Zack looked up to find three blank faces staring back at him.  
  
"Oh...Freddy, Zack....what a beautiful day, huh?" Marta asked slowly.  
  
"It's raining." Both Zack and Freddy replied at the same time. Zack's face was chery red, while Freddy looked cool as an ice cube. He was freezing as an ice cube, too, but he'd never admit it. They crossed the street as if their classmates had not just seen them making-out in the middle of the road.  
  
"So y'all weren't at school today." Tomika said, starting to walk down the street. The others followed suit.  
  
"Nah, I've got to live in New York with my mom from now on, you know, nothing too big to worry about."  
  
"But...our show!" Marta exclaimed, stopping and turning Freddy towards her.  
  
"I guess I can't make it..."  
  
"We can't do it without a drummer." Lawrence said, speaking from the end of the line.  
  
"Well, what do you suggest I do?"  
  
"Stick it to the man."  
  
A/N: Umm....that's chapter 9 folks! lol...Sorry for the long update...School...::muttering "damn algebra homework":: Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter...I personally would like to talk a walk with Freddy in the rain....But he's got Zack so what can I do? Anyways, review please! And oh yes! I wrote a flamers song. You all will be the first to hear it! (Besides my friend Jenna, because she special...lol) And It's to the tune of "Swimming, Swimming"...if you know what that is. Ok, I'm out! Mwuah!  
  
Flamers, flamers, in my swimming pool When days are hot, and they're on fire They're in my swimming pool! Gun shots, knife wounds, fancy fencing too Isn't it great when They're in my swimming pool! 


	10. Night to Remember

Ok, I'm shouting out to the first 5 reviewers, because they were the first five. Even though I love all of you! lol  
  
Swimmerkitti-lol, I'm glad you liked my song . lol. And my story, of course...Good luck with your magical transportation thingy....Wait! Don't shoot Zack! He could be the next Hendrix! (Minus the overdose...Awwie!)  
  
Operate-Yes slash is awesome. lol. It shall rule all! .  
  
Firerebel10-I wish I was Zack too....::sigh:: Thanks for reviewing all my chapters! lol, I'm so glad people like my story...lol.  
  
Natasha-40 degrees is cold. Period. Where do you live?! And I got writers block....I was going to write the sex scene in that chapter but I couldn't...It was very hard. And I lost the disk. lol, my bad. I tore apart the house looking for it though. Anyways, no more excuses, I'll update faster this time! lol. Thankies for the review!  
  
Sammie-mackie-Thanks! I'll update soon! ::pinky promise:: lol  
  
"I'm not going. I will not go. There is no way you will get me on that plane. I'm staying here with Zack."  
  
"Freddy you have to go!" Mr. Jones was exasperated. His son would just not cooperate. 'I guess that's what you can expect from a 15-year-old boy.' He told himself. "As of tomorrow you're no longer a resident of 2454 S. Avenue."  
  
"I'll move out."  
  
"You can't move out. How will you get to school, get groceries, pay the rent?"  
  
"I'll get a job. Zack will too. I'm getting my license in 4 months anyways."  
  
"If you pass the test." A bleary-eyed Zack appeared in the living room. "It's 11:00 already, Freddy you have to leave tomorrow, won't you two just give it up?"  
  
"It's 11? Freddy, bed, now."  
  
"But-"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
The boys set off to Freddy's bedroom, but sleep was the last thing on the blonde's mind.  
  
"How on earth am I going to let him let me stay?"  
  
"You're not." Zack said, falling face-first into the heaping pile of pillows and blankets.  
  
Freddy climbed in after him, sighing. 'He's right. He won't let me stay.'  
  
"Zack...."  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you I love you." And that's were it all started.  
  
I love you  
  
With all my doubts removed  
  
I'd go anywhere, do anything, to prove how much  
  
I love you  
  
This night was the best night that had ever happened to Zack. Ever. His eleventh birthday party had nothing on this night, in this bed, with his Freddy. What happened that night was something that had never happened to either of them before.  
  
The rain beat on the windows, and the faintest sound of Joan's breathing next door was like music to the two boys' ears, as they lay closely entwined in the covers, breathing heavily.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"No shit, wow. Why didn't we do this before?"  
  
"I didn't know it'd be like that."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"I'll miss you, Freddy." And those were the last words exchanged between them before they drifted off to sleep in each others' arms.  
  
Oh, but don't you worry about a thing  
  
No, 'cause I got you here with me  
  
Don't you worry about a  
  
Just you and me  
  
Floating through the empty, empty  
  
Just you and me  
  
"FREDDY! Time to go!" It was only 5 in the morning, and already it was time to go? Freddy finally got out of bed, careful not to wake Zack (who had surprisingly not waken up from the shouts yet) after about the fifth time his dad and called his name.  
  
"Freddy?"  
  
"Yeah, Zack?"  
  
"Are you leaving?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"You haven't packed."  
  
"Eh, I'll just have my dad ship it all to me in New York."  
  
"Ok, well, I'll get dressed and meet you guys downstairs. I'm going to the airport." It took all Zack's self-discipline not to scream after him "I won't let you go! I need you. Stay, please."  
  
I need you here with me 'Cause love is all we need Just take a hold of the hand that breaks the fall Well I know what I've been told Gotta break free to break the mold But I can't do this all on my own No I can't do this all on my own I know that I'm no Superman I'm no Superman  
  
A/N: 'Nother chapter. Finally, I know. I have been SO busy with school, you've got no idea. Well, I hope you liked it. And the inspiration for Freddy's "Affirmative" was (I think) Natasha's story about Pod People..lol. The songs I don't own. Let's see, the first one is 'I Love You' by Finch, the second one is 'When the World Ends' by Dave Matthews Band and the last one is 'Superman' by Lazlo Bane. (It's the theme song from Scrubs) lol. Review! xxxxx 


	11. Sweetest Goodbye

  
  
_A/N: No notes at this end of this, it might ruin the mood. . Well, this is the end. Yes, you heard me right...THE END! The grand finale! Hope you enjoi! Read on, fellow SOR slashers, read on. Farewell to all and I wish upon you the best of luck! 33 Thanks to anyone who reviewed!!!!!  
  
Swimmerkitti-Sorry there's no more humor...I wish it could be funny but....It's not anymore...But I'm glad you still like it  
  
Wyverna-If you're reading this, I'm sorry for putting that the "Affirmative" was from Natasha's story, because it was actually your story and all. So I just thought I'd apologize because...well you made it up! lollll._  
  
"Why doesn't Zack just go with you to the gate, Freddy? I'll go with Joan tomorrow." They had all agreed that Freddy would go to New York before Joan, because Joan had the rest of her finals that day.  
  
"Ok...Well, bye, Dad. I'll call you when I get there." They hugged each other and said their last goodbyes before Zack interrupted.  
  
"I know you're going to move out but, we kind of have to go."  
  
"Bye, Freddy. I'll miss your lazy ass."  
  
"And I'll miss your tough ass. Bye." Freddy turned to go, threw his bag over his shoulder, and concentrated hard on not turning back. "Let's go Zack."  
  
"'Kay. Come on."  
  
The gate wasn't far from where Freddy had left his dad and they reached it in less than 5 minutes.  
  
"Well, I guess I've got a few minutes until I have to board."  
  
Considering they left at five in the morning, and the flight was at seven, they had more than a few minutes. Zack was anxious, though, and had dragged Freddy off to the gate too soon. Oh well, Mr. Jones might have to wait a few minutes for him.  
  
"I got you a kind of present..." Zack started, blushing and opening his backpack. "I just wanted you to remember me, and all, 'cause you know...I'll miss you a lot."  
  
Freddy's eyes lit up when he realized what Zack was pulling out of his bag.  
  
"Drumsticks." He whispered. They weren't just drumsticks though, they were the most breathtaking drumsticks Freddy had ever laid eyes on. They were a kind of metallic-black with silver in scripts. He read aloud, "'Stick it to the man. Love ya!' Oh, Zack! These are the greatest drumsticks of all time! Dude, where'd you get them?"  
  
"I had 'em made. I'm glad you like them."  
  
"Zack, I love them! I love you!"  
  
It was the kind of thing that happened in the movies. If it was a movie, though, Freddy would wind up not having to go to New York, and everyone would live happily ever after. But when the lady at the desk announced that the plane would begin boarding, there were no more fantasies, it was all real now.  
  
"Well...Bye, Zack." They shared an awkward embrace, with everyone in the terminal watching them.  
  
"Bye Freddy, I'll see you..."  
  
"I'll send you something from NYC...Tell my dad not to forget to pack my concert shirts, k Zack?"  
  
"Got it." The brunette had to fight back tears as Freddy turned his back and walked slowly to the ticket checker.  
  
**((Freddy's Point of View))**  
  
_Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look back.  
  
Damn. I looked back. And stopped in my tracks. Those chocolate eyes. Damn, why did I have to look back?! I can't do it. I cannot do this all by myself. I'm screwed now. I knew I shouldn't have looked back.  
_  
"Sir, are you going to get on the plane? You can't just stand there. You have a few minutes before the plane takes off though, if you'd like to wait."  
  
"Thanks...I'll be right back."  
  
_Zack. If it was anyone else I had to leave, I could do it. But it's not, this is Zack. Sweet, innocent Zack. I am so regretting looking back. What am I going to say to him?  
  
"Oh sorry, I couldn't get on the plane, Zack, you're just too sexy. I want to throw you down and snog you within an inch of your life."  
  
No, I don't think that'd cut it. Oh boy, here it comes.  
_  
"Freddy?" _His eyes looked so hopeful yet so worried_. "What's wrong."  
  
_Damn it. I can't leave now_. "Do you want to go for a walk?"  
  
"In the airport?"  
  
"Yeah, come on."  
  
_So we walked. I somehow managed to lead him to an empty gate and we sat down on those uncomfortable chairs...I hate airport chairs. Anyways, he looked at me, not that Zack's never looked at me before, but it was just....different.  
_  
"Freddy, you can't go. Ever." _Tears were rolling down his cheeks at a steady pace. My heart must have been beating a million times an hour, looking at him crying in front of me. I mean, we all know hat Zack is the emotional type, but looking at him crying was even making me teary. I found myself lament in no time.  
_  
_I had been trying so hard not to kiss him. I don't know why I didn't want myself to kiss him. Maybe because if I kissed him, I really REALLY wouldn't be able to leave. Or I was afraid of what other people thought. I know, shame on me, caring about what other people thought of me. But then, who doesn't?  
  
But I couldn't stand looking at him and not tasting his mouth on mine any longer, so I leaned in and kissed him. It was like a fairytale. The fireworks, the violins, and the drums. Yes I know, drums? Drums are sexy. Anyways, I kissed him and it felt so...right. It felt better than it had before, but it was over way too soon. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs "I LOVE ZACKARY JOESPH MOONEYHAM!" right them and there, but (fortunately) I refrained from doing so. It was time to board the plane, and it was now or never.  
  
Well, actually now, because if it could be never, believe me I would stay forever with Zack. He whispered_ "I love you." _and I ran my hand through his hair. (I love his hair!!) I mouthed_ "Good-bye." _because I knew if I said it, my voice would crack, and how could I have that? I'm a fucking punk drummer. Anyways, he was still crying, so I wiped his tears from his eyes, kissed him on the cheek, turned and walked away.  
_

* * *

**I'll never leave you behind  
Or treat you unkind  
I know you understand  
And with a tear in my eye  
Give me the sweetest goodbye  
That I ever did receive**

* * *

_This time I didn't look back._


	12. Sneak Peek

_A/N: Just letting you all know I'm writing a sequel. Yes, you heard right, a sequel! Here's a sneak peek ._  
  
He was back. Yes, back. He was home, in Michigan, with Zack and his dad and he couldn't be happier. Even after the past events of the last week. His arm still hurt him, and he seemed to have an ongoing headache, but he was back! It was like a miracle.  
  
_And that's really all I can give you, because more than that would ruin my story. Sweet, huh? lol. Sorry for making y'all think he'd leave and never come back...because I'm a sucker for happy endings . But you should all expect a sequel quite soon. Like, within the next couple of weeks or so, since I'm graduating in, like, 2 school days. Now, review and tell me watcha think and if it's a good enough sequel, because, to tell the truth, I'm not so sure myself..._


End file.
